


Silence and Sound

by reliablyimperfect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I start writing Ziam and I got off into my own little world, M/M, Sad, Smut, because this fandom needs more fluff, dont like it dont read it, the smut is really mature, there are literally no other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliablyimperfect/pseuds/reliablyimperfect
Summary: A little shorter than the first part. If you haven't read the first part, please do. Or you'll be kind of a lot lost. Just. Please read it.





	Silence and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about a year after Sound of Silence. I wrote that story over the course of like six months, and this one in like two-ish weeks, so go easy on me. I read all your comments, and I tried to put in everything mentioned. I will include more of Loki in the next part, promise!  
> Enjoy!

“Jamie! Ready to go see Liam?” I called through the house, trying to grab my son’s attention.

“Yeah!” His voice rang out, surprising me, but then again, he always got excited to go see Liam. Now that Loki was grown, my son liked to play with him. I heard his footsteps getting closer and he rounded the corner at a run, beating me to the front door. He grinned at me, bouncing on his toes as he waited for me to pull on my shoes.

“By all means, you do not have to wait for me.” I chuckled. He paused and, when I didn’t take it back, he ran out the door. With the door left open behind him, I heard him knock on the front door of the next house.

“Jamie!” I heard Liam’s deep voice greet my son and I pulled on my second shoe and walked out of the house. Liam had closed his door after letting Jamil in, and I followed the path to my boyfriend’s house. I opened the door and Liam turned around, smiling at me.

“Hey, babe,” He said as he walked up to me. He waited until I had toed off my shoes to pull me into his body. Our lips met briefly, causing me to smile.

“How was your day?” I asked. “How was work?” I eyed his body, still clad in his uniform.

“Not too bad. Wrote a few tickets, but nothing too bad.” He unbuttoned his work shirt and I pushed it off his shoulders to hang it next to the door, leaving him in a white undershirt. “I’m gonna run upstairs and change. Be right back. Jamie is outside.” I nodded and Liam took his shirt and disappeared up the stairs.

I grabbed a bottle of water for my son and wandered outside, watching him run around the yard with the now large dog. Loki had grown a lot in the last year, while Jamie was still quite small. I caught his attention and showed him the water bottle. He nodded and, after a few minutes, came to get a drink.

“Miss your friend?” I chuckled as the black and white dog followed right behind my son. I whistled, and he came up to let me scratch his head, panting softly. I heard the back door slide open and Liam sat on the ground beside my chair, dressed in some gym shorts and the white shirt.

“Ready for dinner?” He asked.

“Soon, yes. I was gonna let them play for a bit. He’s been inside all day. We’ve been doing some summer work. Gotta keep up with his English because sign language sentence structure is so different.” I motioned to my son, who had sprinted back out into the yard to throw a frisbee for Loki. “And I was looking forward to having you too myself for a little bit.”

“Oh?” He smirked with a raised eyebrow, glancing over at me. “And what did you have in mind?”

I patted my chair. “Sit with me?” He nodded and we shifted around until I was between his legs, leaning back against his chest. “I missed you these last couple days. Feel like I hardly see you during the week.”

He sighed. “I know. I got used to seeing you every day. Now that I can’t, it’s weird.” I angled my head to look at him, and he cupped my cheek to pull my face closer. He connected our lips softly. I turned my body to fix the angle, giving Liam room to shift his body down in the deck chair. It was long, long enough that he could straighten his legs, and the back had been lowered enough for it to almost be considered laying down.

I put my hands on the arms of the chair to support myself and pressed my lips to his a little firmer. His hands wound around my waist to press against my lower back, urging me forward, closer to him.

“Fuck, Zayn,” He groaned, pulling back to rest his forehead against mine. His breathing was a bit irregular, and I chuckled.

“If you insist.” His pupils grew, making his eyes look black, and he licked his lips.

“Don’t tease me.” He threatened, pecking my lips quickly. I glanced over my shoulder to see my son occupied with the dog. I stood up and helped Liam to his feet, ignoring his questioning look.

“Jamie,” I called. He stopped running and glanced over at me, cocking his head in a silent ‘what?’ “Liam and I will be inside if you need us. Dinner should be ready in about thirty minutes.” He nodded and patted his thighs to get Loki’s attention again, continuing the chase. I took Liam’s hand and led him inside.

“What are you thinking about?” Liam asked cheekily, closing the door behind us and pulling my body close to his.

“I was thinking I could get my boyfriend inside and make out with him a little before dinner.”

“I’m not going to stop you.” He said. He grabbed my face between his hands and pulled me towards him, our lips meeting in a firm kiss. He opened his mouth and I felt his tongue prod at my lips, tracing them softly as I opened my mouth. He tilted his head slightly as his tongue entered my mouth. I pulled away, my head spinning.

“Fuck,” I breathed. “Alright, we’re even.”

“Want to help me with dinner?” I nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

 

“Jamie,” I called out into the dark night. “Dinner!” I heard footsteps pounding on the grass and my son came into view. He grinned at me and ducked under my arm to head inside. “Wash your hands.” I reminded him as he went to sit at the table. He didn’t respond, but changed his path to down the hall.

I wandered back into the kitchen and grabbed Liam and myself each a beer before I settled at the table.

 

***

 

_Ring! Ring!_

I shuffled the tests I was grading and stood up to grab my phone.

“Hello?”

“Hello, sunshine.” A warm voice greeted me, and I smiled.

“Hi, Mum,” I breathed into the line. Even from a distance, she could calm me down.

“I was calling for a couple reasons. One, to check on that dashing grandson of mine.”

“Jamie!” I called. Maybe he’d want to talk for a bit. He entered the room, cocking his head at me. “Want to talk to Grandma?” He shook his head.

“He doesn’t want to talk, but I’ll set you up on the videochat when we’re done.” I told my mom. I turned back to my son. “I’ll call you when it’s time.”’ He grinned and dashed back upstairs to his room. “Why else did you call?”

“We’re having a family reunion this weekend. I was going to invite my two favourite boys.”

“I’d love to!” I grinned, thinking of how long it’d been since I’ve seen my sisters. “I’m sure Jamie would love to see his aunts.”

“Alright, love. I just wanted to let you know about that, and get an idea of whether or not you’ll be here.”

“Count us in. Let me go talk to Jamie and we’ll get set up on the videochat and call you back.”

“Okay,” She said. “See you in a bit.”

 

I called Jamie downstairs as I set up the video phone. Jamie rounded the corner, and I beckoned him over.

“Hey, bud,” I said, pulling him into my side. “Grandma invited us to a family reunion this weekend. You’ll get to see your aunts and some cousins, too.” He looked at me sharply, furrowing his eyebrows. “It’s okay. You can stick with me.” I saw my mom’s name pop up on the screen, and I pressed the button to call her. Jamie huffed at me and I looked at him.

“What?”

‘I–’ My mom’s face popped up on the screen, interrupting whatever he was going to say.

“Hi, mum,” I smiled.

“Hello, love,” She greeted, smiling at both of us. “Jamie, how are you, poppet? Getting so big.”

‘Fine.’ He signed with furrowed brows.

“I’m so excited to see you this weekend.” She grinned. “Did you tell him?” She asked me.

“Yes, mum. Was just talking about it. We’re very excited, right, Jamie?” I looked down at my son and he nodded. “I’ll leave you two to talk. I’ll come back in a bit, mum.”

“Bye, love.”

I wandered into the kitchen to load the dishwasher, and tidy up from dinner. Liam was at the station, probably filling out paperwork for his arrests for the day. He had been hired at the police station about a month ago, and was still trying to settle in. He is doing great, and everyone there loves him.

I puttered around the house, giving Jamil time to talk to his grandmother. When it had been around twenty minutes, I went to rescue him. This is about as long as he like to converse. I saw them still locked in conversation, and my ears perked up when I heard Liam’s name, but I didn’t eavesdrop.

“Ready for bed, kiddo?” I called. Jamie looked back at me and nodded, running up to (hopefully) brush his teeth. “I’ll see you this weekend, mum. Love you.”

“Can’t wait, sunshine. Love you, too.” I ended the call and followed my son upstairs. The bathroom door was locked, and I knocked softly.

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth.” I knew he heard me, and I turned to head to my bedroom.

 

The next day, I was sitting in the main room with Jamie playing on the ground. Regardless of his anxiety, he loved to sign with me. But he’d been uncharacteristically quiet all day It was unnerving.

“Jamie?” I got his attention. He looked back at me to let me know he heard, and continued with his battle. “Come sit with me please?” I asked. He sighed, but did as I asked and sat next to me on the couch.

“You okay?” I asked. He nodded. “Are you sure? You’re awfully quiet today.” He shrugged and started messing with the drawstrings on his pants. “Talk to me. What’s up?”

‘Fine.’

“Don’t lie. What’s on your mind?”

‘Don’t want go.’

“You don’t want to go where?”

‘Family reunion.’

“Why not?”

‘Scary. Don’t want go.’

“They’re family. They know better than to push you into talking, buddy. It will be okay.”

‘No.’

“Jamie, your family would love to see you.”

“No!” He said adamantly. I was taken aback at the tone in his voice. ‘Don’t want go.’

“You don’t really have a choice, bud. I told Grandma I’d be there.” He looked up at me sadly, but then his eyes lit up.

‘Liam take care of me!’ He grinned.

“Is that okay? You’d be alright with that?” He nodded ecstatically, and I shrugged. “ _If_ he’s available, I will ask him.” He nodded and hugged me, jumping up.

‘Go now? Ask?’

“Sure. Grab your shoes.” He ran to the front door, pulled on his shoes, and sprinted out the door. I chuckled. I grabbed my shoes and quickly tied them before I followed him outside. I was surprised to see my son walking back to the house.

‘Not home.’ He signed glumly.

“Let me write a note really quick and you can pin it on the door, yeah?” He nodded. I scribbled out a quick _‘Come Over?’_ note and a piece of tape. I stuck the tape on the note and handed it to my son, who went back to Liam’s.

 

A soft knock shook me out of the trance I had fallen into while watching tv. I glanced at the clock and, noting the time, warily made my way to the door. Jamie had gone to sleep about an hour ago. I relaxed when I recognised my boyfriend. I opened the door.

“Hey, babe,” I said, smiling. He greeted me with a kiss and I stepped aside to let him in.

“Sorry it’s so late. Just got off work. Everything okay?”

“What are you doing this weekend?” I asked.

“I’m free!” He grinned. “Got a date planned?”

“Not exactly. My family is having some reunion. Jamie is having none of it, and doesn’t want to go. I was hoping you’d be okay to watch him for a couple days?”

“I dunno, Zayn. You really think he’d be okay alone with me?”

“Actually, it was Jamie’s idea.”

“Really?” I nodded. “Oh. Well…okay! I’d love to watch him.”

“You’re a lifesaver. Thank you.”

“Anything for you.” He hooked a hand around the back of my neck and pulled me close to him, our lips meeting in the middle.

“Do you want to stay?” I asked. “We have some leftovers I can heat up.”

“I will never say no to your cooking.” He kissed my cheek. “And I always sleep better with you.” I grinned and made my way into the kitchen to heat up some food.

 

***

 

“You have my cell number, and I put my mum’s number on the fridge. I’ll only be gone three days. You can stay here if you want, or I packed him some stuff if you want to have him at yours. He’s allergic to-”

“Shellfish, I know, babe.” Liam said softly. “We’ll be fine. Right, Jamie?”

“Right!” Liam grinned at my son’s voice. While he does occasionally speak around Liam, he does prefer to sign.

“We’ve even talked about going to the zoo.” Liam looked up at me. “If that’s okay?”

“Of course, babe. I just haven’t really left him with anyone other than my mum.”

“No worries, yeah? You can call whenever you want.” He grabbed my bag from beside the door and I followed him outside as he packed the car. I knelt down in front of my son.

“You be good, okay?” He rolled his eyes. “Please?”

“Okay, Baba.” He smiled at me, and I hugged him tightly.

“I’ll miss you lots.”

‘Miss you, too.’

 

I pulled out of the driveway after a lengthy kiss with Liam. With my lips still tingling from the touch, I started the drive to my childhood home.

 

***

 

The first day Liam was with Jamie, there wasn’t anything worth reporting to Zayn. They ordered some pizza after agreeing that Liam _shouldn’t_ cook. Liam had let Jamil grab some of his toys before Zayn had left, and he was playing quietly on the ground by Liam’s feet.

“Jamie, would you rather go to the zoo tomorrow or Sunday?” Liam asked the boy.

‘Tomorrow!’

“Alright. Tomorrow it is!”

 

***

 

“Two tickets, please.” Liam smiled at the woman behind the counter.

“Fifteen, even.” He slid over the money and received the tickets, handing one to the boy standing close to his side.

“Jamie?” Liam said softly to the boy. “You okay?” He only nodded, nothing more. “Let me know if you need a break, okay? I can’t read your feelings as well as your dad.” Another nod.

The pair passed through the gates, feeding their tickets through the machine to gain admission. Liam led Jamil up to a sign that designated the areas for the animals.

“We have the aviary, aquariums, primates, and other. You can pick. Which animals do you want to see first?”

‘What aviary?’ Jamie asked.

“It’s a fancy word for where they keep the birds.” He pulled a face and shook his head.

‘Don’t want go there. Gross.’ Liam chuckled.

“Alright, so we’ve got the aquariums , monkeys, and the other animals, like the lions, and wolves, and things like that. Where do you want to go first?”

‘Bears!’ He grinned, crouching down and growling softly at Liam. He chuckled and ran a hand over Jamil’s head.

“Alright. The bears are that way.”

 

It was a couple hours later, and the duo had seen the bears, lions, tigers, and wolves. They decided that, after the monkeys, they would stop to get some lunch.

“Alright. What is ‘monkey’?” Liam asked as they walked away from the enclosures. Jamil signed it to him, making Liam laugh. He scratched his armpits with both arms, smiling. “Makes sense.” Liam shrugged. “Ready to eat?” Jamil nodded.

They stopped at a small restaurant that served a variety of things. Liam grabbed a menu for them to share and they sat down at a table. After looking over the menu for a second, he handed it to Jamie. The boy looked over it for a bit before pointing at the dinosaur chicken nuggets.

“Want fries on the side?” Liam guessed. Jamil nodded. “Want water to drink?” Another nod. “Alright, kiddo. I’ll order the food and grab our drinks. Are you okay to stay here and save the table?”

‘Fine.’ His eyes were wide, and Liam figured he was hungry.

“I’ll be right back.”

 

After Liam ordered the food and paid, he grabbed two cups and filled them each up with water. He turned back towards the table and froze. A small girl around Jamie’s age was sitting across the table, trying to talk to him. Liam hurried over to the table, hoping to intervene before things could go wrong.

“Hi, sweetie, I see you’ve met my friend. What’s your name?”

“Isabella, but I like Bella best!” She grinned, showing off a missing tooth.

“This is Jamil, but he goes by Jamie. He’s a little shy.”

“Is that why he won’t talk to me?” She huffed. She reached across the table, maybe to poke Jamie’s arm, but he recoiled so quickly, Liam couldn’t be sure.

“I think I should get you back to your parents. Who are you here with?”

“My friend’s mummy. But she went to the loo. I got bored.” At that moment, a woman walked out with a girl and Bella grinned. “Bye, Jamie!” And she was gone. Liam let out a breath, and turned back to look at Jamie. He was petrified.

“Hey,” Liam said softly, moving over to sit next to the trembling boy. “You okay?”

Jamie’s head slowly started to move side to side and Liam acknowledged the boy’s breathing pattern as quick and shallow. He cursed in his head.

“Can you follow me into the restroom? We can have a bit of privacy in there?” A small head nod was the only response, and he cautiously took Jamie’s hand. When there wasn’t any reaction, he pulled him out of his seat and towards the bathroom. A man exiting the restroom brushed against Jamie, and he froze.

“Sorry, mate,” The man said as he slipped by.

Jamie had stopped moving, and his hands had slipped into his hair. Liam placed a hand on his back to guide him forward, but Jamie whimpered and flinched away. Liam cursed under his breath.

“What would Zayn do? What would Zayn do?” Liam mumbled to himself. “Shit!” He hissed. He leaned down to whisper in the small boy’s ear. “Hey, buddy, it’s Liam. I don’t know if you can hear me, but if you can, I just wanted to let you know I’m gonna pick you up. I’m gonna take you into the bathroom and lock the door and we can sit there together until you calm down. Sound like a plan? Yeah? Okay, I’m gonna pick you up around your waist.” Liam carefully wrapped his arms around Jamil and felt the boy trembling, but he didn’t try and hit Liam.

When they were settled on the bathroom floor, Liam scooted up next to Jamil, but not close enough to touch him. Liam leaned his head close to the boy, and he started singing softly.

It wasn’t long before Jamie began to visibly relax. Liam was shocked, however, when they boy crawled into Liam’s lap. His little arms wrapped around Liam’s neck, uneven breaths hitting the skin there.

“You okay?” Liam asked. He set a warm hand on Jamil’s back and rubbed softly, feeling the boy relax even further. Jamil’s head bobbed up and down, and Liam felt himself relax. _It’s okay. He’s okay._

Liam gave Jamil time to fully calm down, and when Jamie pulled his head out from the crook of Liam’s neck, their eyes met for a split second.

“Do you want to eat something?” Liam asked. Jamil nodded and stood up, waiting for Liam. As Liam made his way to the door, Jamie caught his arm before he could unlock it.

‘I like your voice.’ Jamie signed, movements small and unsure.

“Thanks, buddy. I like your voice, too!” Liam ran a hand over his head and down to his back. Jamie was quiet after that, through the end of lunch.

“Do you want to go home?” Liam asked, figuring Jamie wouldn’t want to stay out after the little episode earlier. He shook his head. “No what?”

‘Want stay here.’

“Are you sure?” He nodded, took Liam’s hand, and led him to the aquarium.

 

When they arrived home, Jamie was asleep in the back seat, worn out from the big day and from the panic attack. Liam smiled at his reflection in the rearview mirror as they pulled into the driveway. Deciding Jamil would do best in his own bed, Liam fished out the key Zayn gave him to unlock their front door. He got Jamie settled in bed and decided he’d rather get this out of the way now.

“Hey, Li,” Zayn greeted with loud chatter in the background. There was laughter and a few words exchanged as Zayn excused himself from family and took the call inside. “Everything okay?”

“I just wanted you to hear it from me, Jamie had a panic attack at the zoo today.”

“What?” Zayn exclaimed. “Is he okay? What happened?”

“I went to order our lunch and he sat at the table. When I came back with the drinks this little girl had sat across from him and was trying to get him to talk. I intervened and she left shortly after, but I could tell he was kind of freaking out. When I was taking him to the restroom, a man bumped into him, and then he really freaked out after that.” Liam explained quickly. “We sat in the bathroom for a little bit until he calmed down.”

“How’d you get him into the bathroom if he was in the middle of a panic attack?” Zayn asked. “Shit, did he hit you?”

“No, Z,” Liam chuckled. “I picked him up.”

“And he didn’t hit you?”

“No. I guess, um, I explained what I was going to do before I did it. I told him who I was and let him know that I was gonna pick him up and take him into the bathroom. And when I picked him up, he didn’t freak out or anything.”

“Wow, Liam,” Zayn breathed. “Just...wow. I’m proud that you handled it so well.”

“He wanted to stay for a bit longer after that, so we went to the aquarium part. I thought that was the best idea for him. It’s quiet and stuff.”

“Liam, you don’t have to explain yourself. I trust you. I’m proud of your decisions. How is Jamie? Do I need to come home?”

“He’s resting. He fell asleep on the way home. I think he’s fine. I don’t think it’s necessary for you to come home, but I won’t stop you if you feel like you need to.” Liam said. They chatted for a while after that, allowing Zayn to fill Liam in on what he’s been up to. Shuffling drew Liam’s attention to the doorway. Jamie was standing there, face flushed from sleep, still a bit groggy.

“Hey, buddy. I’m talking to your Baba, you wanna say hi?” Liam asked. Jamie’s sleepy face lit up and he scampered over to the couch, sitting against Liam’s side. He waved sleepily at his dad when the videochat connected. Zayn’s face popped up on the screen and he smiled at the two boys on the screen.

“Hi, guys. Jamie, I heard about what happened today. How do you feel?” Zayn asked softly.

‘Fine. Tired.’

“I’ll let you two talk. I’m gonna start dinner.” Liam shuffled Jamie on to the couch and made his way into the kitchen.

 

***

 

“Welcome home, babe.” Liam allowed me to walk into his arms, hugging him tightly. “I missed you.” We kissed briefly until a squeal broke us apart.

“Baba!” Jamie bounded down the driveway, throwing himself against my legs. His small arms wrapped around my legs, and I chuckled.

“Hey, kiddo. I missed you lots!” I pulled him up to hug him properly. I kissed his head and inhaled the smell of his shampoo. Liam must have gotten him into the bath last night after the zoo. He squirmed, wanting to be let down, and I was alone with Liam again.

After hearing what he did for Jamie at the zoo, and how well he handled everything, I had a revelation: I was going to ask Liam to move in. But first, I needed to ask my son.

“Do you mind if I have Jamie to myself for a bit? Kinda wanna catch up with him.”

“That’s totally fine. I was going to help you with your bags, though.”

“Thanks, babe.”

 

“Jamie, can I talk to you?” I was standing in the doorway of my son’s room. I had been watching him for a few minutes, having missed seeing him around. He nodded, but didn’t look up at me. “Can you come downstairs and sit with me? It’s kind of important.” He looked back at me with his eyebrows furrowed, but stood up.

I was sitting on the couch facing Jamie. He looked nervous.

‘I in trouble?’ He asked.

“No! No, kiddo. Sorry. You’re not at all in trouble.” I chuckled, and he relaxed. “Okay, I know when Liam and I first started seeing each other, you weren’t totally okay with it.

‘Love Liam!’ He signed quickly.

“I know, bud. You love Liam now, so do I.” I said calmly. “But I wanted your opinion on something. And if you’re not 100% okay with it, please tell me. We’ll forget about it and revisit it later.”

‘Okay.’

“I was thinking about asking Liam to move in with us. But I need to know that you’re okay with this first.” He sat there for a little bit, thinking, and his eyebrows scrunched up.

‘Though it happen already.’ He signed slowly.

“I’m not sure I understand.” I said.

“Thought Liam live here already?” He said, choosing his words carefully.

“No, bud. He lives next door. If he moved in with us, he’d sell his house and live here, in our house, and that’s it. He’d bring his stuff over here and stay here all the time.”

“Loki here, too?!” He exclaimed. I laughed.

“Yeah, Jamie. Loki would move in, too.”

‘Yeah! Liam can move here!’

“I just want to make sure you really understand what asking him to move in would mean. We’ve been together for over a year, and I really care about him. This is the step before asking him to marry me, bud. I need you to take this _very_ seriously. Not just that you’re excited that Loki will be here. Forget about Loki for a second. Are you okay with _Liam_ living here?” He nodded. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. ‘S fine, Baba.” He smiled. I pulled him into a hug.

“Thanks, buddy. You wanna help me ask him?” He nodded, eyes wide, but with excitement. “Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do!”

 

***

 

“Hi,” I greeted Liam, mind on the night ahead of me.

“Hey, babe, have fun catching up with your kiddo?” He leaned in for a kiss, and I caught sight of Jamie around the corner, grinning. I turned my cheek for Liam to kiss so I could hold my finger to my lips.

I was fidgeting with nerves by the time dinner was almost over. I knew Liam had caught on that something was up, having been fairly quiet throughout dinner.

“Jamie, do you mind if I talk to Liam for a minute alone?” I asked my son. He nodded, knowing that was the cue to get the box. I had wrapped a small box with a second copy of the house key in it. I’d start talking about it and then signal for Jamie to present him with the box. Liam sighed, and I frowned.

“You okay?” I asked.

“Great. What’d you wanna talk about?” He said quickly.

“Hey, what’s up? There’s something wrong.”

“You think I don’t know what’s going on, Zayn?” He sighed.

“You sound upset…” I trailed off. Maybe he’s not ready for this.

“Christ, Zayn, of course I’m upset. You didn’t think to talk to me about this?” He asked. “Could’ve sat down and talked about what you’re thinking.”

“I’m trying. That’s what this is about. I wanted to talk to you about this before I asked.”

“Wait…asked what?”

“Shit, I’m messing this up, aren’t I?” I sighed. “Okay. Here is goes. Liam, you know we’ve been together for a while. You know I love you lots. But, it’s hard not seeing you because of work. Which is why I’m…” I beckoned my son forward.

Liam, coming to a conclusion of his own after the start of the conversation, blurted out his assumption. However, at the same time, Zayn found the nerve to spit out the end of his question, causing them to speak at the same time, drowning each other out.

“You’re breaking up with me?”

“Asking you to move in.”

“Wait…what?” They both said simultaneously again. Zayn held out a hand to stop his son from entering. Jamie stopped, retreating to hide behind a wall.

“You go first.” Zayn said.

“It sucks not being able to see you, but why is this the only option?”

“Okay, what the hell are you talking about?”

“You’re breaking up with me.” Liam said.

“Oh, hell, Liam. No, I’m not!” I laughed and beckoned my son forward. He slid the little box across the table towards Liam. Liam’s face went white.

“Zayn, what the hell is this?” He whispered. “This better not be a ring.”

“Don’t worry, babe. It’s not a ring. Open it.” He fiddled with the bow wrapped around it until he could open it. He pulled the top off and gasped.

“Are you…?”

“Liam, we would love it if you moved in with us.” I said softly, pulling my son into my side.

“Are you sure? Jamie?” He asked.

“We’ve had a talk about it. And we both are on board with the idea.” I said. “I get to see my handsome boyfriend, you get someone to come home to, and Jamie gets his pal Loki.”’ Liam chuckled, eyes watering, and I stood up. “C’mere.” We wrapped our arms around each other, and I let Liam cry softly into my shoulder.

“I love you so much,” He said, sniffling.

“I love you, too.” I pulled him in again, sealing our lips together, ignoring Jamie’s whines of protest about the PDA.

 

Later that night, as we laid in bed, it finally hit me: Liam lives here now.

“Welcome home,” I whispered, rolling over to face Liam.

“Thanks, babe.” He pulled me in by the back of my neck, kissing me deeply. I kissed back happily, having missed him while I was gone. He was quick to deepen the kiss, causing my body to flush with heat as our tongues met.

“Fuck, Liam.” I panted, pressing our lips together in another heated kiss. Hands were roaming, tugging at clothing and finding the skin beneath. “Get your shirt off.” Liam backed away long enough to pull his shirt over his head, then our lips met again. My hands wandered, feeling the smooth, warm skin. He rolled us over until he was hovering over me, and pulled back. I was panting, looking up at him.

“You’re gorgeous,” Liam breathed, grabbing my shirt in both his hands to get rid of it. I lifted my arms above my head to help, and I heard the fabric hit the floor. His hands gripped at my waist, pulling my lower body into his. He pressed his hips against mine to rub our crotches together.

I groaned at the friction. My skin felt like it was on fire. Tracing my hands down his ribs lightly, I rested my hands lightly on the hem of his pants. I played with the skin just above, teasing. I ran my fingernails across his abs. My hands, seemingly of their own accord, shuffled Liam’s pants down under his ass. I stuffed my hands into the back of his underwear to palm at his ass cheeks.

Liam moaned above me, his entire body shuddering. He was panting, grinding against my thigh.

“Get the door, Li,” I forced myself to say, knowing he would leave. He stayed for a moment before shuffling over to the door to close it. While he was gone, I stripped myself of the rest of my clothes and grabbed the lube and a condom.

Liam, taking in my naked form, pulled off the remainder of his clothing and knelt above me. He dipped down to kiss me firmly, and I moaned.

“Get on with it,” I huffed. I fumbled over my head to find the lube and handed it to Liam. He chuckled, but opened the lube to coat a few fingers with it. It wasn’t long after that I felt a cool finger against tender skin.

As he pressed his finger in, I squirmed against the discomfort. It was always a strange sensation. Another finger joined the first, stretching me softly. His fingers teased me, pressing against my prostate deliciously. I keened, arching my back against the pleasure.

“Fuck, Liam,” I whined. I tried to wrap a hand around my cock to take off some of the pressure, but Liam smacked my hand away. His fingers pressed against my prostate again, firmer than before. “If you don’t hurry up, I’ll cum before you get in me.” Liam chuckled, but pressed a third and final finger into me for a moment before he backed off. He reached over my head to grab the condom and opened it.

When he had rolled it onto his cock and coated himself with lube, he pressed into me. I sighed, relaxing as he stilled, our hips flush against each other. He started moving his hips, the tip of his cock nudging just right of my prostate. I shifted my hips slightly, gasping as his next thrust hit dead on.

“God, Liam, keep going. Faster.” I pleaded. His hips quickened, the sound of our skin meeting filled the air. My hands trailed over Liam’s muscular, sweaty back. They moved up to his neck to pull him down into a scorching kiss. It was all clashing teeth and tongues meeting, and it was hot. He kissed my mouth, then my cheek, and then he trailed kisses down my neck. He pressed his lips against the side of my neck and sucked softly, teasing me. Then suddenly, he dug his teeth into the skin. Not enough to hurt, but enough to force a groan from my lips.

He pulled out and I whined, opening my eyes. I didn’t remember closing them.

“Roll over,” He said, voice rough and deep. I did as he asked, not one to disappoint, and he pulled me to the edge of the bed. I planted my feet on the ground for stability, and he pressed his cock back into me. I sighed, welcoming the fullness. He didn’t start with slow thrusts this time, knowing I was adjusted. His hips started a quick pace, and the skin-on-skin sound was loud enough that I worried about Jamie hearing for a second before Liam hit my prostate. I moaned loudly, gripping the sheets tightly.

“Faster,” I pleaded, eyes watering. “I’m close.” He didn’t reply, but his thrusts picked up. His thrusts were sloppy, signaling he was getting close. His rapidly moving hips weren’t as accurate as before, meaning the thrusts that hit my prostate weren’t constant, leaving me on edge occasionally.

He leaned over me, laying against my back. His thrusts slowed to a crawl, until he was rutting into me. I squirmed, aching for friction. I felt wet on my shoulder, followed by hot breath. He had kissed my shoulder. His tongue traced along my skin, leaving a strange feeling when it dried.

“Liam,” I whined, nudging my hips back. He pecked my shoulder one last time and I felt his body leave. I felt his feet shift and he nudged at my foot. I widened my stance and gasped when he started thrusting. He chased his orgasm, pounding into me at a brutal pace. I was practically sobbing, and my knuckles were white from how hard I was gripping the sheets.

The friction from the sheets teased my cock: just enough to feel, but not enough to get me off. The tip of Liam’s cock pressed against my prostate repeatedly, inching me closer and closer.

“Fuck,” I swore. I spread my legs a little wider, relaxing my body. My orgasm was creeping up on me. “Really close.” That seemed to urge Liam on, his thrusts becoming stronger. The familiar feeling was building in my stomach until, after a particularly accurate thrust to my prostate, I orgasmed. It was intense, causing my vision to go black, slowly coming back after a few seconds.

Liam’s hips stuttered and I heard him curse softly, hips slowing to a stop. He pulled out and tied off the condom, tossing it into the bin beside the bed. He dropped down next to me, breath starting to even out, and soothed a hand over my sweaty back.

“You okay?” He asked around a yawn. I nodded, feeling floaty and slightly numb. I could feel my ass tingling from the brutal fucking I’d just endured.

Eventually, I found the motivation to crawl up the bed. I flopped down on my back next to Liam. I turned to face him, and he did the same. I leaned over and pressed a kiss to his mouth, propping myself up on my elbow.

“That was…wow.” I breathed when I pulled back from the kiss.

“Oh, stop,” He said with a grin. “You’ll make me blush.” I chuckled, and moved to get up. “No,” He whined. “Where are you going?”

“Gonna clean myself up a bit and go check on Jamie.” I said, pecking his lips when he pouted at me.

After I had swiped a wet cloth over myself, I pulled on some joggers and walked down the hall to peek in on my son. He was fast asleep, which I expected as it was nearing one in the morning.

 

***

 

A few months after Liam moved in, everything was settled. He had successfully cleared out his old house and moved in here. We had settled into a nice rhythm. Liam had been given steady hours to work, and was home around six in the evening most nights. However, one night, Liam was late.

I have to admit, I was worried when nine o’clock rolled around and he still wasn’t back. Jamil was looking at the door anxiously every few seconds, hoping he would walk in.

‘Where Liam?’ He asked.

“I don’t know, buddy, he didn’t tell me he was going to be late.” I pet his head soothingly, getting an idea. “How about we put in a movie and lay on the couch to wait for Liam?” He nodded with a forlorn glance at the door, and moved to grab a movie. I wasn’t at all surprised when he handed me _Toy Story_.

Jamie had fallen asleep by the time Liam walked in, right before midnight. I had taken him up to bed about thirty minutes, but wanted to wait for Liam. I knew I’d be tired tomorrow for class, but I was more worried about Liam.

“Hey,” I said softly. He startled, obviously not expecting me to be awake.

“Scared me. What are you doing awake?” He came to sit beside me with a deep sigh.

“Waiting for you. You were worrying me. Where were you?”

“Work.”

“This late?”

“Yeah. We’ve got a really bad case, and I’m helping.”

“What’s the case?”

‘Trust me. You don’t want to know.” His eyes slipped closed, and I frowned.

“Yes, I do, Liam. Tell me, please.”

“I’ll explain it when we have more information, yeah?”

“Fine.” I huffed. He opened his mouth and looked over at me.

“Don’t be like that, babe,” He sighed.

“You do know what this looks like, right Liam?” I asked, a bit of heat behind my voice. He furrowed his eyebrows in a silent question. “Staying out late, sneaking in, no good explanation?”

“I told you! I was at work!”

“You get steady hours so Jamie and I could see you during the day.”

“It’s not my fault a–” He broke off, taking a deep breath. “I told you I would explain when we had better information.”

“Fine.”

“Just so you know, I’ll be working late like tonight until the case is solved.”

“Yeah, whatever, Liam. I’m going to bed.” I stood up, but Liam caught my arm. I looked back at him. His face was sad.

“Please don’t go to bed angry,” He whispered.

“I’m not angry,” I said. “I’m upset.” I pulled my arm out of Liam’s grasp. At the foot of the stairs, I paused and turned to Liam. He looked up, slightly hopeful.

“You should go wake up Jamie and let him know you’re awake. He was really worried about you,” I said, voice calm and void of emotion. He nodded, and then I walked upstairs without another word.

 

I felt Liam get into bed later, having showered and dressed. He rolled over to press a kiss to my forehead.

“I love you,” He said softly. I didn’t reply, feigning sleep.

 

***

 

A few nights later, I was waiting for Liam on the couch again. Jamie had fallen asleep, but I hadn’t taken him to bed yet, enjoying his warmth. Regardless of my being upset at Liam, I couldn’t help but worry about him. _What kind of job would he not want to tell me about? He’s talked to me about all the other cases he’s worked on. Why is this different?_

I didn’t remember falling asleep, but when my alarm went off for school the night morning, Jamie and I were still on the couch. I sighed, shifting Jamie off my lap to go find Liam. I was a little mad that he didn’t’ wake me up when he got home. Upon walking into our bedroom, however, I figured out why he hadn’t.

He wasn’t home.

From what I saw, it looked like he hadn’t been home at all. When I checked my phone, my hunch was proved. There were multiple texts and a missed call from Liam. They were mostly asking if I was awake, and then the last one that said he wasn’t going to make it home. They had a big break in the case, and he was going to have to work through the night. I sighed.

 

When we got home from school around three, I noticed Liam’s coat slung over a chair.

“Hey, bud,” I said, grabbing Jamie’s attention. “I think Liam is home, but I don’t think he got sleep last night, so we’re gonna need to be quiet. I’m going to go see if he’s asleep, okay?” He nodded.

I walked up to our room and saw Liam passed out on the bed. I didn’t know Jamie had followed me up until he walked past me and climbed onto the bed. He crawled up to Liam and laid down next to him. I stood and watched, seeing Jamil’s little hand reach out to touch under Liam’s eyes, tracing dark marks that showed his lack of sleep.

Liam shifted, and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled at my son and held his arms open. Jamil crawled into them, smiling as Liam held him. Liam caught my eyes over Jamil’s shoulder, beckoning me over. I shook my head, signing back so Jamie wouldn’t hear me.

‘Need to plan nest lesson.’ I turned around and left, forcing myself to not run back in there and curl up against Liam. It was hard.

 

***

 

The next night, I was up late grading tests. I normally don’t bring work home with me, and I certainly don’t let it keep me up past eleven, but Liam was late again. I was a few tests from being finished when the deadbolt clicked, signaling Liam’s return. I shuffled my papers around, trying to clean so I could leave quickly. However, I paused when a bandaged hand wrapped around the door. The hand grasped the door to push it open, then immediately moved. I heard a soft curse and the door was pushed open with a foot.

Liam walked in quietly, and I cleared my throat.

“Hey,” He breathed, smiling at me. The smile fell when I didn’t return it. “You’re still upset.” I said nothing.  “We closed to case.”

“That’s good.” I said. I wanted to ask him about his hand so badly, but I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

“Zayn,” He said, voice stern. “Please don’t walk away from me.”

“I need to go to bed.”

“Bullshit. You’re grading papers.” He walked over to me and stood in front of me. “You’ve hardly talked to me in days, and now I’m home.”

“Are you cheating on me?” I whispered suddenly. I was scared to hear the answer, but I’d rather know now.

“Fuck, Zayn,” He breathed. “No! I’m not cheating on you.” He paused and looked down at me. “Is…is that really what you thought was going on?”

“Kind of. You were staying out late. You didn’t even come back one night, and you’re not talking to me.”

“I just didn’t want to get into the case with you.”

“You said you’d tell me what was going on when it was over. And you need to explain what happened to your hand.” He glanced down at his bandaged hand, and his eyes lost focus. I gave him a few minutes and when he came back, it was with a gasp, and his breathing was uneven.

“Hey,” I said softly, moving us over to the couch. “What just happened? Where’d you go?”

“I’m fine. I should get some sleep.”

“No, you shouldn’t go to sleep with this in your head. It’ll help to get it out.” I said. He sighed, but sat down with me. I pulled him into a hug, having missed his smell the past few days. “Now, start from the beginning.” He nodded.

“A few days before I was late, a squad was on patrol, and he came across two bodies.” He glanced up at me, and I motioned for him to continue.

“Tell me everything. Don’t leave anything out.”

“Okay. The weird part was, they were both covered in burns. We couldn’t tell at first whether they were a man or a woman, but that was only the beginning. When we ID’d the victims, we figured out that they were kids. Just barely teenagers. The boy was thirteen, and the girl was sixteen.” His voice was shaky, and he shuddered. I took his hand.

“It was a couple days later, but we found two more bodies. Again, both badly burnt. A boy and a girl.” His voice was quiet, and he was staring off into space. “We called in the FBI, and they showed up after a couple hours. The next day, a boy was girl was kidnapped on her walk to school. We figured it was the same guy committing all these murders.”

“You issued an AMBER alert, right?” I asked.

“Yes. Then an agent and I went to the girl’s house, the one that had just been kidnapped.”

“Why?”

“We interview the family to see if there were any mysterious people in the neighbourhood leading up to her disappearance. Things like that. I’m really glad I got to go.”

“And why’s that?”

“When we got there, we decided to talk to the girl’s little brother, who normally walks with her. But, what we didn’t know is that he didn’t like to talk. He wasn’t fully mute, but I think he was kind of like Jamie, where he got overwhelmed easily and didn’t want to speak to strangers.”

I smiled, knowing where he was going.

“You could understand and communicate with him.” He nodded, a small smile forming, but disappearing almost instantly.

“Yeah. He almost immediately opened up to me when I told him about Jamie. He thought it was so cool that there was someone else like him. He’d never met anyone else who could sign, and he was saying a few words to me by the time I had left.”

“I’m so proud of you, babe,” I said softly, pulling him in for a short kiss. He pressed more into me, holding me tightly. When I pulled back, he tried to keep me close. “Hey,” I said softly, pressing a hand to his chest. I could feel his heart racing, and my heart ached for him. “I’m not going anywhere. Do you want some tea? Coffee?”

“Coffee.” I nodded and we moved into the kitchen so I could brew some. I pulled Liam close to me, keeping him close. He was very quiet, and I wasn’t used to this side of Liam.

When the coffee was ready, we moved back into the main room to continue talking. I poured us both a cup and settled back into the couch facing Liam. He pulled my legs over his lap, and I let him. His hands circled around my ankles, tracing the skin there. I sighed.

“So, you got this kid to talk to you?” I prompted, hoping he’d pick up where he left off. He nodded.

“Yeah. His name is Alex. I got him to talk to me, but he didn’t reveal anything useful. However, after coming back, we had learned that the man was targeting families with a younger son and an older daughter. So, we decided to bring Alex and his mom into protective custody, just in case.

When we made it back to the house, the mom was on the floor, knocked out cold, and Alex was gone.” He said the last part in angrily. “You know, he was probably, _watching_ us at that house? All he had to do was wait until we left and he just walked right in.” He raked his hands through his hair, fluffing it up. “I should’ve known. I shouldn’t have left them alone.”

“It’s not your fault, babe,” I said, shuffling over to him. I straddled his lap and wrapped my arms around him tightly. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and I pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“What happened next?”

“Not much that I can really explain. We worked with the FBI to figure out who this man was. It wasn’t until a few hours later that we got a hit on Max’s cell phone. I headed out in a squad car with another agent. They took me because I could communicate with the boy in case something happened.”

“Okay. Where were they?”

“They were taken to some warehouse. We drove down an alley to find it. We searched the van we found arked right outside and, right before we were going to go in, the building exploded.”

“Is that what happened to your hand?”

“No,” He said, giving no other information. “Almost immediately after the explosion, we heard a voice yelling from inside. It was a girl’s voice, yelling for help.”

“You ran inside, didn’t you?” I asked. He nodded. “And you hurt your hand then.” Another nod.

“When I ran in after hearing the girl’s voice, the agent ran after me. The heat was overwhelming. I could hardly breathe, but I followed the screams into the main storage room. Alex was there, strapped to a support beam. His sister was tied to a pole a few feet from him.

“When we walked into the room, movement caught our eyes; the man was running out. I got the agent to follow him, telling him I could untie the kids.” Liam said, voice shaking. “He ran out, and I took in the room. Immediately after he saw me, Alex started screaming at me, ‘Liam! Liam, help me! Get me out of here!’” His voice broke, and he scrubbed at his eyes.

“I ran over to him and tried to untie him, but he was chained to the pole. There was a padlock, and after a quick sweep of the room, I found a bolt cutter. I decided to cut him out, and I got him out. I got the chains off him, and I told him to run out to the car outside and get into the backseat.”

“That’s great, Liam!” I exclaimed. He shook his head, and I frowned.

“He said he wasn’t leaving his sister, and I moved to grab the bolt cutters again to help his sister get out. Right as I walked over to her, something behind her exploded. I got thrown to the ground, and I lost the bolt cutters. I crawled around, the girl now screaming even louder, and found the bolt cutters. I picked them up, but they burned my hand. They’d been thrown next to flames and had heated up quickly. So, I couldn’t pick them up.

Right when I tried to go over to the girl, the agent ran back in, yelling at me that we needed to get out. I couldn’t leave her. She was staring right at me, _begging_ me to save her. I wasn’t going to just walk out and leave her there to die.”

“Liam,” I said softly. He shook his head.

“The agent grabbed my attention and pointed to something net to the girl. She had drums of gasoline stacked behind her. They looked like a pyramid, and they were all behind her. Because of the explosion, flames had started to creep along the ground. They were getting closer and closer to the barrels, and I knew. I _knew_ she wasn’t getting out of that building alive. Even if I could use the bolt cutters, the flames were too close. So, I grabbed Alex’s hand, and I pulled him out of the building while his sister screamed at our backs.”

“Liam, that is not your fault. She couldn’t have been saved, and you did save Alex.” I said, hugging him again. His arms wrapped around me tightly, and I felt his racking sobs shake my body. He sniffled loudly, and pulled away.

“But I could’ve gone to get her first. I should’ve gone to get her first. Maybe then, I could’ve gotten both of them.”

“Or,” I said, cupping his face. He looked up at me, eyes shiny with tears. “You all could’ve died. You have no idea what would’ve happened if you had gone for the girl first.”

“But, I _should have_ , Zayn. I made a _choice_ , Zayn. I made a choice, and I chose Alex.” A tear escaped his eye, but Liam didn’t seem to notice. His eyes were no longer focused, and it pained me to see him like this. “And you want to know why? Because Alex reminded me of Jamie.” My breath caught in my throat.

“Oh, Liam,” I breathed.

“I should’ve gone for the girl first. I shouldn’t have sent that agent out. I _know_ we could have saved them both.”

“You’re going to drive yourself crazy with the hypotheticals, babe. You made the best choice you could at that time, and that little boy, and you, are alive because of it.” I swiped away the tear track left on his cheek, and he looked up at me. “You’re a hero, Liam, mine and Jamie’s.” He sobbed and pulled me into a hug. It took him a few minutes to calm down, but he did.

“What do you say we go to bed, yeah?” I said. I knew Liam needed some sleep. Liam nodded, and allowed me to pull him to his feet. He grabbed my waist as I turned to leave, and pulled me into a firm kiss. I hummed, melting into the kiss. When he pulled back, he had a small smile on his face. “What was that for?” I asked.

“For making me talk about it. I feel better.”

“Of course, Liam.” I stood on my toes to peck his lips once more, and pulled him upstairs.

“Can I just check in on Jamie really quick?” He asked. I nodded and, as we passed my son’s room, we carefully opened the door. He was fast asleep, and the smile on Liam’s face widened as he stared at the boy.

We laid in bed for a few minutes until Liam pulled me into his side. I curled myself around him.

“I love you,” He whispered into the darkness.

“I love you.”

 

***

 

I was surprised that, when we got home from school the next day, Liam wasn’t downstairs. Now that I think about it, we were up late. I don’t think I fell asleep until around four, and I know Liam hasn’t been sleeping much, so I decided I’d let him sleep a bit longer.

I had given Jamil explicit instructions to play in his room quietly. We had been home about an hour before Liam wandered down, skin flushed and face pink from sleep. He smiled sleepily at me and joined me on the couch.

“How was work?” He asked.

“No meltdowns,” I said. “Uneventful, really. Jamie misses you.”

“Where is he?”

“Upstairs playing. I told him to stay quiet in case you wanted to sleep longer.”

“You told Jamie to stay quiet?” He smirked at me, and I chuckled.

“He makes noises when he plays!” I said indignantly. He chuckled. A few minutes after that, a little voice sounded from the top of the stairs.

“Baba?”

“Down, here, buddy,” I called. “You okay?” He didn’t answer, but I heard his feet padding down the stairs quickly. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and, seeing Liam, grinned.

“Daddy!” Jamie yelled, galloping over to the couch, totally unaware of the shocked looks Liam and I were giving each other over the boy’s head. He had jumped onto Liam’s lap. Still a bit shocked, Liam’s hand ran over Jamil’s back. He looked up at Liam, frowning.

“Wha’s wrong?”

“Had a big job and I met a little boy who reminded me of you. It was a little hard to handle,” Liam said. Jamie hugged Liam, his small arms unable to touch around Liam’s back. Liam’s arms wound tight around Jamie, and his eyes closed. He sighed, and I saw his shoulders relax.

“Love you,” Jamie said softly.

“I love you, too, kiddo,” Liam said, pressing a kiss to his head. “I missed you these past few days. Sorry I’ve been so busy with work.”

“Okay.”

 

***

 

“Hey,” I found Liam in the bathroom later that night, staring down at his hands. They were braced against the edge of the sink. He startled and met my eyes in the mirror. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his stomach. My hands wandered over his abs, and I kissed his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just thinking about Jamie.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about that,” I said. “We haven’t really been alone since…you know. How do you feel about that? About Jamie calling you dad?”

“Honestly, I’m thrilled,” He said with a grin. “But if you don’t want him to call me that, I can talk with him.”

“No!” I exclaimed. Liam raised an eyebrow at me. “I love that he thinks of you as another dad.” Liam grinned at me, and I couldn’t help but kiss him. “You’re so cute. I love you.” His smile softened, and he pulled me back into another kiss, slow and passionate.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So guys! What'd you think?!  
> I wasn't exactly sure how to end this, but it happened, so pardon my bad ending!  
> If you liked it, tell me about it in the comments. If you didn't, comment and tell me why. If you have any ideas for the next part, COMMENT!!!!  
> Hope you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> Feel like I should put this somewhere. The story of what happened to Liam is from an episode of Criminal Minds. All credit goes to the writers and directors of that show. I mixed it up a bit, but followed the basic story line. So, any and all credits (for that part) goes to them!


End file.
